Blood of the Damned
by Lunar Tokala
Summary: Summary- Before Aizen had defected, he was doing research on Hollowification and on how to get stronger. During his research, he stumbled upon a very old legend of a very powerful being, sealed away before even the Soul Society had been created. Aizen never heard of there being a time before the Soul Society, and the legend of this Godlike, Demon creature was v-FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue: Snapped

**Yes, this is a rewrite of Blood of the Damned. Somethings have been changed around, and hopefully for the better.**

****_Summary- Before Aizen had defected, he was doing research on Hollowification and on how to get stronger. During his research, he stumbled upon a very old legend of a very powerful being, sealed away before even the Soul Society had been created. Aizen never heard of there being a time before the Soul Society, and the legend of this Godlike, Demon creature was very interesting. Deciding to unleash the malevolent force upon his enemies, Aizen is in for a big surprise when he unseals this unruly creature. _

**WARNINGS: **There will be foul/strong language, sexual themes later on in the story, this is going to be a SLASH fic, meaning yaoi/boyXboy, and character death

**OOC: **Naruto is going to be vastly out of character in this fic, he may or may not be brought back to his usual self, still mulling that over in my head, but I'm leaning towards him being dark throughout the whole fic.

**The pairing is remaining the same, Kenpachi is going to make Naruto his at some point in time, I look forward to it.**

**I have also made a Facebook account for my FanFiction account where there will be updates about story statues, I'll post statues about the progress of a chapter I'm working on, i.e. if I'm halfway through the first chapter of Blood of the Damned then I will post a statues saying so, so followers of my stories or followers of me in general will be able to contact me basically everyday and know the statues of my stories. **

**See my profile if you're interested. **

**"Talking." **- Demon or enraged Naruto talking

"Talking." - Regular speech

_Thinking _- Thoughts

**There is a flash back in this, and the whole thing is written in **_Italics_ **with a page break above it.**

**Sorry for the switch between past and present tense, it's just something I do, I know it can be annoying, and sorry for any typo that you see/find, I think I got them all but if there are still a few then dammit *slaps self***

* * *

><p>Red eyes, dripping with blood and burning with hostility, glare at the saddened and guilty eyes of the Third Hokage.<p>

**"I'll kill you..."**

The once sweet, innocent voice of the young blonde was now harsh and malicious, each word full of venom towards all who heard it.

_How did it come to this...?_

**"You better hope and pray I never get out... Because if I do, I'll kill you all!"**

No, Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't have to ask, he knew, he should have known in the beginning how this would turn out. Distressed, guilty, and tired eyes close, a heavy sigh heaving passed chapped lips. "I'm sorry..." His voice is no more than a choked out whisper, a misty tear squeezing passed the old and wrinkled eyelid, traveling along the age-lines carved into his cheek. "Truly... I am truly sorry..."

Weary eyes slowly open, and Hiruzen vaguely wonders how he could stay so confident even now. He stares back into spiteful pools of Hellfire, holding back a cringe. It wouldn't do to have Naruto see his fear, it would only make sealing him more difficult.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

The suddenly booming voice of the Third Hokage made Naruto's ears ring.

"You are going to pay for the crimes you have committed today against Konohagakura no Sato!"

"'Crimes'?!"

The piercing shriek made everyone around wince and looks away from the bound form of the blonde.

The spectators' eyes fill with tears, the friends and teammates of Uzumaki Naruto barely being able to watch as the once fun-loving, hyperactive, and Konoha's Number 1 Knuckle-headed Ninja is wrapped in thick, black ribbons, an enraged scream being cut off as a ribbon slaps over his mouth.

Hiruzen lists off the boy's crimes, eyes misting with more tears as he watches the blacks ribbons wind around the lithe frame of the young shinobi. "Murder, assault, destruction of private and public property." He was surprised by how steady his voice was, being as his heart was cracking in a few places.

_Minato... Kushina... Please forgive me..._

Hiruzen watches as the struggling blonde is bound, his eyes being the last thing to get covered. A shudder ripples through the Third Hokage's body from the sheer volume of malevolence bubbling and rippling in the red pools.

With his body completely covered in the black ribbons, looking like a mummy in a negative picture, a large, inky purple blob swallows Naruto's body, forming to the shape of his body and outlining it. Once that blob solidifies, a large coffin slams closed around the purple mass, black tridents impaling into the sides and criss-crossing their opposites before thick chains wrap around the coffin from top to bottom. The chains tighten around the coffin, locking the tridents in place before rectangular pieces of paper, with the kanji for "Seal" painted on them, flatten over the chains and coffin on all sides.

All is silent for a few moments, then Hiruzen's body starts to shake lightly before he drops to his knees, his hands breaking the sign they were making and steadying him on the ground.

"Jiji!" Konohamaru runs over to his grandfather, jumping over a few fallen buildings and rubble as he silently curses his small body and short legs.

Hiruzen looks up, his already cracked heart breaking more from the teary eyes, the quivering lower lip, and the anguished expression on his grandsons face. "Konohamaru... I'm sorry..." Tired eyes glance back over to the large coffin, a deep frown set on his face.

The sound of sobbing starts to fill the air, the teammates and old classmates of one Uzumaki Naruto staring at the coffin with pained and melancholy expressions. Even Team Gai were at a loss, Lee having tears streaming down his face, Neji stiff with emotion as Tenten use his shoulder to hide her face and tears.

"How did this happen...? Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura chokes out, sea-green eyes glittering with tears, glove covered hands clenched in fists so right her knuckles were white, and her heart shattering once more for a teammate. "Naruto... What happened..."

Kakashi closes his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan. "..." He didn't know what to say to Sakura, his own emotions were running rampant inside his mind and body.

Sai's usual stoic, or fake smiling, expression is replaced with a wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression. He'd meet think that someone as happy-go-lucky as Naruto would suddenly go off like that... How, how did that happen? Naruto meet once hinted at being even a little angry, never mind full blown infuriated.

* * *

><p><em>"Baa-chan! What do you mean no missions?!"<em>

_Tsunade sighs deeply, rubbing at her temples and then looking up at the pouting blonde. "Gaki, listen, it's a few days until the festival, get some rest and enjoy your vacation."_

_Tsunade friend softly from the small twitch of tanned fingers at the mention of the festival. It was a 15 year ok tradition, soon to be 16, and the last few years had gone without incident, but Naruto still got touchy whenever it was mentioned. _

_"Isn't there any—"_

_"No, Naruto, none. Now go!" The Fifth Hokage dismisses Naruto, Sakura, and Sai with a wave of her hand. _

_Sakura sighs, grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt and pulling him out of the Hokage's office. "C'mon, Naruto, Tsunade-sama is very busy."_

_Sai smiles softly as he watches Sakura drag away a pouting and complaining blonde. He walks a few steps behind the two, wondering why Naruto seemed stiff, and those blue eyes that always shine so bright seemed to have dulled a few shades. Sai's smile slowly drops, ebony eyes watching the orange clad back of his teammate as he mulls over some of his thoughts. _

_The pale ROOT agent would never admit it, he didn't really understand the need to keep this to himself, but there was this... Attraction towards Naruto that made Sai want to so questionable things to the boy. Like toe him up, tear his clothes off, and paint on his tanned skin. He wondered if the self-proclaimed-future-Hokage was ticklish, a perverted glint lighting up the dark pools as they travel down the lithe body of his rowdy teammate. _

_Sai frowns softly as his thoughts come to a halt, noticing the muscles under the baggy clothes were tensing and going stiff. He silently thanked his shinobi senses for allowing him to notice what a civilian would not. He found himself not liking how tense Naruto was. Maybe he should tie him up and do things to him, he did read this book on stress-relieving that said performing sexual acts, or role playing, could reduce stress and tense muscles. _

_Before Sai can invite Naruto over to his place for some relaxation, the blonde flashed his teammates a half-assed smile, a lame excuse, and a small wave before sucking out of the Hokage Tower and heading home. _

_A small sigh passes pale lips. Oh well, maybe next time. _

_But the next time Sai saw Naruto, everyone's world started to fall apart._

_"Raaaaahh!"_

_Naruto threw his head back, jaws parted with his shout as red tendrils of chakra started to swirl around his body. _

_"Naruto!? What's wrong?!" Sakura watches with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing. _

_What happened? For a few days the town had been setting up for the festival, everyone having at least one job to do to help with the preparations, but apparently Naruto hadn't been seen for those few days. _

_But when she went to his home to go to festival with him, there he was, usual bright smile on his with a lovely soft orange yukata on that had a thick, darker orange obi that wrapped around his waist from the tops of his hips to under his rib cage, tying in a big bow at his back. Needless to say Sakura had been a bit jealous from the curves that Naruto had. _

_He even had a spring in his step as they walked down the streets, heading to the festival. _

_The konichi's blood runs cold, freezing in her veins when crimson eyes stare back into her pale green ones. "... Naruto...?"_

_Sakura flinches when another enraged tell comes from her blonde friend. She chokes softly when a clawed hand grips her throat, green eyes widening as she stares back into the furious eyes of Naruto. The pinkette grunts when she's tossed to the side, making a soft sound when she lands on the ground. Sakura quickly looks over to Naruto, already wide eyes widening further as she sees his clawed hand tear into a civilians stomach. _

_Sai had heard the first yell and started to rush over, dark eyes slightly wide. _Was that Naruto? Is he alright?

_Just the thought of Naruto going Kyuubi was enough to make his heart beat faster and his blood burn his insides. Sai makes himself run faster, jumping along the roof tops before he drops down and then skids to a halt, watching Naruto rip a female civilian in half and then tossing her remains like they were sacks full of sand. "...?!" What was going on?!_

_"A-Aaaaaahhhh!"_

_Sai and Sakura watch in horror as their teammate bites into the neck and shoulder of a chunin man, cringing when blood spurts out on to the tanned face, crimson eyes glowing with such malicious that made their stomachs turn. Another cringe sweeps through their bodies as Naruto jerks his head back, tearing out a large chunk of flesh and chomping his sharpened fangs down on it, more blood squirting out and coloring his clothes with the red liquid. _

_"You all wanted a monster! Well, now you've got one!" Naruto roars loudly, red chakra swirling around his body in angry tendrils once more. "I'll show you all the monster you so wish to see!" He back hands the chunin, the mans body crashing into a building and making the foundation crumble from the force. _

_The civilians in the same area as Naruto run from the angry demon container, screaming in terror and hoping they were lucky enough to be spared and quick enough to escape. _

_**"Where do you think you're going?"**_

_No such luck. _

_A pulse of pure energy shoots out from the blonde's body, slamming the civilians to the ground before another pulse drops down on their bodies like a ton of bricks, crushing them under the pressure. _

_The blonde's teammates wince and cringe as they listen to the screams of pain and agony, not being able to tear their eyes away from the scene of Naruto slowly crushing the civilians, killing them mercilessly. Blood pours from their eyes, noses, mouths, and ears as Naruto continues to crush them, seemingly not going to stop anytime soon. _

_Sai and Sakura didn't know what to do, the events transpiring in front of them shell-shocked them to the core. _

_"Ahahahahahahaha!" Naruto throws his head back, letting loose a maniacal laugh. He tilts his head back down, looking at the dead civilians and grinning widely as their blood stains the earth. "Heh..." He glances over at the shocked faces of his team, eyes narrowing at the surrounding ninja who looked more terrified than when Pain attacked. "Am I the monster you've always dreamed of?!" He yells out at the ninja, holding his head up high and grinning viciously as crimson eyes narrow into sharp daggers. "Or is this not enough?"_

_He crouches down, red eyes widening before he takes off in a burst of speed, tackling a chunin and gripping their throat. "You never answered me." He growls out, leaning down and bearing his sharp teeth in their face. "Living up to your expectations as a monster?"_

_The ninja screams, clawing at Naruto's hands when they moved up to his eyes, clawed thumbs pressing into the ninja's eye sockets and into his brain, the vicious grin stretching tanned lips once more. _

_"Naruto!? What are you doing?!" Kakashi lands next to the murderous blonde. His Hiata-ate is lifted, Sharingan activated, and his mismatched eyes widened in shock. _

_The boy in questions turns crimson eyes, a low chuckle tumbling from his lips at the horrified faces of Kakashi and Yamamoto, the second man had arrived a few seconds after his sensei. A pink tongue flicks out from behind tan lips, swiping over them and licking up some blood from his cheek. "Kakashi-sensei, Yamamoto-sensei, are you having fun? Here at the festival!"_

_They both cringe from the tone of voice, dark and slightly crazed, with a whole lot of rage. _

_"Naruto... You need to calm down, you don't want Kyuubi to—"_

_"Kyuubi?" Naruto interrupts with a harsh snap, upper lip peeling over sharp teeth. "Kyuubi has nothing to do with this, this is all me, I am a monster, aren't I? Aren't I?!" He shouts, snarling loudly as he pulls his thumbs from the bloody sockets and stands, facing his senseis. _

_"No, Naruto, you're not a monster, no one thinks you are." Kakashi tried to sooth him, taking a step forward only to stumble back a few steps from the sudden burst of hostility. _

_"Really?! No one?!" Red eyes narrow dangerously before a tanned hand grabs a fold of the yukata, pulling it open and showing off the only scar on his body. _

_Everyone cringes, not able to look away from the cuts spelling out, "MONSTER" in jagged, angry lines. It started at his right hip, carving diagonally up to end over his heart. _

_"This was done last night. Fused with chakra and a jutsu to stop Kyuubi's healing powers. It'll be there forever until my body is rotting in the ground, and even then, it's carved into my very soul!" Naruto growls out, eyes blazing in anger. "This wasn't done by one person, but a crowd, like all those other times." He pulls the yukata closed, pulling the obi tight once more. "I don't want to hear anymore of your shit! It doesn't matter what I do, these people will never accept me!"_

_Naruto roars, launching into an attack once more. No one is spared from his assault, the angry jinjuriki clawing into skin and soft flesh and killing numerous shinobi and civilians alike. _

_The anger was bubbling higher and higher, and it wasn't the fox influencing him, Naruto was drawing out the Kyuubi's chakra himself and using it as if it was his own. It climbs to dangerous levels as the demon container paints Konoha red. He destroys homes and shops, eyes narrowing at the Hokage Tower before he charges up a rasengan and then hurls it with a mighty yell, watching in satisfaction as it takes out a wall and the building starts to collapse. _

_"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade yells, tears in her eyes as she watches the bit she's come to love as a brother destroy Konoha. _

_Slowly, Naruto turns, blood red eyes boring into Tsunade's with a heated glare. "What?" He growls out, baring sharp teeth at the Fifth Hokage. _

_Tsunade closed her eyes, opening them back up and looking at him once more. "I'm sorry..." She whispers before flashing through a set of hand signs. She knew she wouldn't be able to take him down, Naruto was far too powerful for even her. But she did know of one person who could stop him, she just had to summon his spirit. _

_Naruto didn't recognize the series of hand signs, nor did he hear what jutsu it was, but when a bright, white light shined with the form of a person on the center, he felt his anger increase. _

_"Tsunade?" Hiruzen blinks, looking around a torn up Konoha. "What happened? What's going on here? And why am I here?"_

_"Hiruzen-sensei... Uzumaki Naruto is on a rampage and destroying the village as well as murdering citizens." She says gravely, finding it difficult to look at her sensei in the face. _

_Hiruzen's eyes widen and he turns to look at an enraged Naruto, a sad look overcoming his features. "Naruto... What's wrong, why are you so angry?" He didn't understand, and the boy wasn't going Kyuubi, he seemed to be in complete control. _

_"I'm tired of this damned village! I'm going to tear it down and bury it under blood and debris!"_

_Hiruzen's sad look turns even more so, a soft sigh passing his lips. "I see... In that case, I cannot allow you to continue."_

_The deceased Hokage attacks, sending jutsu after jutsu to Naruto, a deep frown set on his face. His brow furrows as he watches what could only be called "Rapid Regeneration" take place, each wound healing themselves, steam rising from the lacerations and burn marks a they sizzle shut, new skin forming. It was like he never even got hurt, the only sign of damage being that his yukata was missing the left sleeve, there were holes scattered along the material, and the edges were burnt. _

_The Third Hokage flinches as Naruto's scar is shown to him, his heart clenching._ I see now... So that's it...

_Hiruzen attacks with more jutsu, futile attempts to subdue the infuriated jinjuriki. But alas, nothing would work. He closes his eyes, drawing in a small breath before his eyes snap open and he flies through hand signs, yelling out a binding jutsu. _

_An unseen force takes hold of the tanned, lithe body of Naruto. It restrains him, making movement impossible as Hiruzen takes another small breath. Being dead was a bit of a set back, performing jutsu was more draining than when he was alive. _

_Hiruzen looks over at Naruto, sighing deeply as the greyish-brown pools fill with guilt. _

Red eyes, dripping with blood and burning with hostility, glare at the saddened and guilty eyes of the Third Hokage.

**"I'll kill you..."**

The once sweet, innocent voice of the young blonde was now harsh and malicious, each word full of venom towards all who heard it.

_How did it come to this...?_

**"You better hope and pray I never get out... Because if I do, I'll kill you all!"**

No, Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't have to ask, he knew, he should have known in the beginning how this would turn out. Distressed, guilty, and tired eyes close, a heavy sigh heaving passed chapped lips. "I'm sorry..." His voice is no more than a choked out whisper, a misty tear squeezing passed the old and wrinkled eyelid, traveling along the age-lines carved into his cheek. "Truly... I am truly sorry..."

Weary eyes slowly open, and Hiruzen vaguely wonders how he could stay so confident even now. He stares back into spiteful pools of Hellfire, holding back a cringe. It wouldn't do to have Naruto see his fear, it would only make sealing him more difficult.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

The suddenly booming voice of the Third Hokage made Naruto's ears ring.

"You are going to pay for the crimes you have committed today against Konohagakura no Sato!"

"'Crimes'?!"

The piercing shriek made everyone around wince and looks away from the bound form of the blonde.

The spectators' eyes fill with tears, the friends and teammates of Uzumaki Naruto barely being able to watch as the once fun-loving, hyperactive, and Konoha's Number 1 Knuckle-headed Ninja is wrapped in thick, black ribbons, an enraged scream being cut off as a ribbon slaps over his mouth.

Hiruzen lists off the boy's crimes, eyes misting with more tears as he watches the blacks ribbons wind around the lithe frame of the young shinobi. "Murder, assault, destruction of private and public property." He was surprised by how steady his voice was, being as his heart was cracking in a few places.

_Minato... Kushina... Please forgive me..._

Hiruzen watches as the struggling blonde is bound, his eyes being the last thing to get covered. A shudder ripples through the Third Hokage's body from the sheer volume of malevolence bubbling and rippling in the red pools.

With his body completely covered in the black ribbons, looking like a mummy in a negative picture, a large, inky purple blob swallows Naruto's body, forming to the shape of his body and outlining it. Once that blob solidifies, a large coffin slams closed around the purple mass, black tridents impaling into the sides and criss-crossing their opposites before thick chains wrap around the coffin from top to bottom. The chains tighten around the coffin, locking the tridents in place before rectangular pieces of paper, with the kanji for "Seal" painted on them, flatten over the chains and coffin on all sides.

All is silent for a few moments, then Hiruzen's body starts to shake lightly before he drops to his knees, his hands breaking the sign they were making and steadying him on the ground.

"Jiji!" Konohamaru runs over to his grandfather, jumping over a few fallen buildings and rubble as he silently curses his small body and short legs.

Hiruzen looks up, his already cracked heart breaking more from the teary eyes, the quivering lower lip, and the anguished expression on his grandsons face. "Konohamaru... I'm sorry..." Tired eyes glance back over to the large coffin, a deep frown set on his face.

The sound of sobbing starts to fill the air, the teammates and old classmates of one Uzumaki Naruto staring at the coffin with pained and melancholy expressions. Even Team Gai were at a loss, Lee having tears streaming down his face, Neji stiff with emotion as Tenten use his shoulder to hide her face and tears.

"How did this happen...? Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura chokes out, sea-green eyes glittering with tears, glove covered hands clenched in fists so right her knuckles were white, and her heart shattering once more for a teammate. "Naruto... What happened..."

Kakashi closes his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan. "..." He didn't know what to say to Sakura, his own emotions were running rampant inside his mind and body.

Sai's usual stoic, or fake smiling, expression is replaced with a wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression. He'd meet think that someone as happy-go-lucky as Naruto would suddenly go off like that... How, how did that happen? Naruto meet once hinted at being even a little angry, never mind full blown infuriated.

Sai felt sick, staring at the coffin as foreign emotions well up inside his heart. It hurt... So bad, his heart was throbbing and felt like it was going to rip in two. He lifts up a slightly shaky hand, gripping his shirt over the pained organ. The pale ROOT agent stands, staggering over to the coffin and then placing his other hand on the smooth, ebony surface of his crush's jail. "Naruto..." He says softly, blinking when his vision suddenly gets blurry, tears sliding down his alabaster cheeks.

He turns, watching the other Konoha citizens as they help the wounded. Dark eyes flicker over to Tsunade as she thanks Hiruzen, the man's body disappearing. Sai had mixed feelings, he was relieved that the village was safe, happy the threat was gone, but he was depressed that threat had been Naruto, even more so that he couldn't do anything to help his teammate. Sai also felt incredible anger towards the people who hurt Naruto, giving him physical and spiritual scars. Those damn people... He just hoped that Naruto got to them, as awful as that sounded, Sai really hoped Naruto got his revenge.

Sai looks up at the sky, watching as dark storm clouds gather, a loud crack of thunder breaking through the sky. A flash of lightning answers its brother, and then a bolt strikes the land before the clouds open up and rain starts to pour down.

Ebony eyes close as rain drops fall on to his ivory face, mixing with his tears. "I didn't get to tell him..." He whispers to the clouds, he wasn't too sure why it was so important to him, but Sai did know that he very much wanted to tell his blonde teammate these new found feelings.

Sai looks back at the coffin, feeling his heart clench and start to crack from the sorrow rooting to his bones.

"Can you hear me, Naruto? I never got to tell you, I was going to soon. I hope you can hear me... I have affectionate feelings for you, I'm not sure if it's love, but I do know that I'm attracted to you." He speaks softly, leaning against the coffin as his eyes close. "I wanted to do things to you, and I wanted to go places with him you, like maybe out to dinner, or maybe watch a sunset on the Hokage Monument." Sai keeps talking, hoping to every God he knew that Naruto could hear him.

It had been a few days since Naruto had been sealed, the village being in repair and everyone just trying to forget about what happened. It was more emotional scarring than anything, no one really wanting to believe that their favorite Knuckled-headed Ninja could do all of this.

Team Kakashi had been hit the hardest, Sakura and Kakashi not believing that they lost two of their teammates, and Sai had gone into a depression.

Tsunade looks over the broken team, a solemn look on her face. "The only missions I can assign you are D rank or C rank." She says softly, sighing as she rubs her forehead.

Sakura gives a strained smile. "That's okay, I don't think any of us are ready for..." She doesn't finish, not having the voice to say, "We're not ready for a new teammate." Soft green eyes look at the ground, filling with tears.

Kakashi places a gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder, offering a kind eye-smile.

Sai looks down a well, feeling his cracked heart clench in pain.

Tsunade nods and then shuffles her papers a bit. She takes out a folder and opens it, gazing at the papers before looking back up at Team Kakashi. Her lips part, but instead of words, choking sounds come from her throat and she grips her shirt tightly in one hand, the other gripping her desk.

Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi fall to their knees, gasping for air and choking on an unknown force.

Sai looks up, panting heavily and struggling to stand as he looks out the window, to the coffin. "...!" Once he's standing, Sai bolts out the Hokage Tower, running down the street. He notices that everyone is choking, brow furrowing as he picks up the pace even if he was struggling to draw oxygen into his lungs.

_Naruto... What are you doing?!_

The whole village was flooded with both Naruto's and the Kyuubi's chakra, so much so that it was starting to become visible and tangible.

Sai stumbles and then falls against the coffin, coughing and holding a hand up to his mouth as the other grips at the thick chains. "Nar-Naruto...! Stop! Y-You're going t-to kill everyone if you kee—!" Sai stops, realizing that that is exactly what Naruto wanted to do. His expression changes from frantic to solemn. "... I see... Naruto..." Charcoal eyes close, and Sai leans against the coffin. "Then I'll be happy to die next to you..."

After being sealed for a little over a day, Naruto had woken up to darkness and an inextinguishable rage burning in his veins.

How dare Tsunade bring the old man back. How dare they seal him away! He felt betrayed beyond belief. And he had vowed to finish his revenge in Konoha.

Naruto closes his eyes, opening then again to see dingy sewers instead of the darkness he woke up to. He walks down the dimly lit halls, ignoring the soft splashing his feet made in the ankle deep water. The blonde shinobi turns into a room and then walks up to a large cage housing this worlds most feared creature. Blue eyes, rippling with rage like a stormy ocean, gazes into the darkness between the bars. "Oi." He calls out, his voice dark and dripping with his fury. "Oi, Kyuubi."

Large, red eyes open and slide over to the demon host. **"What do you want?"** Kyuubi growls out, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Of course he noticed the change in his host, it would be difficult not to notice. He watched his container go on a rampage, his fur tingling with the rage and hatred that was pouring off of Naruto in toxic waves. The blonde's hatred and rage tasted do delectable to the demon, he didn't have the heart to try and stop Naruto. And why would he? He's been trying to get the little blonde brat to give into his anger and hatred and destroy this infernal village.

Dark blue eyes narrow, a deep growl sounding from a tanned throat. "Build up your chakra and then disperse it out through the village."

A brow arches over pools of crimson. **"And why should I do that?" **Kurama says with an answering growl.

The large fox is startled as a huge arch slams down on his neck, his head slamming into the water and causing waves to lap out from the cage. He grunts softly and tries to lift his head, finding himself pinned down.

Naruto steps through the bars, stepping over to his prisoner. He hops up on to a furry cheek, ignoring the surprisingly soft fur tickling his ankles. He crouches down and stares into the large, red eye. "Because I told you to."

Kurama was shocked by the emotionless tone in the blonde's voice, the usually bright blue orbs now darkened and swirling with hostility and animosity. **"..." **How unusual, he actually felt a small inkling of fear. This was becoming interesting.

A grin slowly stretches the fox's lips, showing off two rows of sharp fangs. **"Alright, I'll do it."** He was curious what Naruto was going to do with his chakra.

"Good." Naruto drops down, walking back through the bars of the large cage.

He pauses in walking when Kurama speaks up.

**"Are you sure you want to continue with your plans? There seems to be someone in the village who had certain feelings for you."**

Kurama narrows his eyes at Naruto's back, replaying Sai's message.

_"Can you hear me, Naruto? I never for to tell you, I was going to soon. I hope you can hear me... I have affectionate feelings for you, I'm not sure if it's love, but I do know that I'm attracted to you. I wanted to do this to you, and I wanted to go places with you, like maybe out to dinner. Or maybe watch a sunset on the Hokage Monument."_

This was Kurama's last rest for the boy, if he didn't try to pull himself out of this rage then the fox demon would gladly offer his chakra. He was pleased to find out he wasn't disappointed.

Malevolent, cerulean orbs look over a shoulder, narrowing at the grinning fox. "I didn't ask you your input. Just do as you're told."

Naruto turns, walking out of the room and then down the halls.

* * *

><p>It had taken Naruto and Kurama a few days to have their chakra spread throughout Konoha, it was sad his this sad and frustrating allowed the chakra to seep out but not allow him to fucking break through. Damned seal.<p>

No matter, he would get his revenge on Konoha soon enough.

As the last of their stored chakra settles in the village, Naruto manipulates the compounds of the blue and red chakras, making the physical qualities thicker and heavier, the chemical qualities quite poisonous.

The villagers would inhale the chakra unknowingly, choking on the thick substance as not able to dispel it as it poisoned their bodies. As that happened, the chakra would start to become tangible, growing across the village like a thick fog.

Before Mauritius could continue with the next part if his plans, a familiar voice fills his mind.

_"Nar-Naruto...! Stop! Y-You're going t-to kill everyone if you kee—! ... I see... Naruto... Then I'll be happy to die next to you..."_

Naruto pauses, ignoring the feelin if the Kyuubi's stare in his back. Cerulean eyes narrow before he growls softly and then slams his hands together.

* * *

><p>Sai wheezes, his breathing slow and labored as he watches the chakra start to father together, his eyes half-lidded and the dark orbs dulled a few shades. The ROOT agent watches the red and blue chakra collect together, the color changing to a dark purple.<p>

The accumulated chakra collapses in on itself, pushes a few times before it starts to glow, softly at first before intensifying. The mass of chakra pulses once more before exploding.

The buildings shatter, the wood and stone cracking and crumbling from the force. The villagers didn't even have a change to survive, the shock wave of the explosion making dust and debris rise up in the air.

As the dust settles, Kurama starts to laugh in murderous joy. Konoha was gone! Finally, there was nothing but dust and ashes left, the whole area leveled to a plain of ashes.

**"Well done!" **He roars out in laughter, vicious grin in place. **"I couldn't have done it better myself!"**

Naruto closes his eyes, ignoring the fox's laughter as he frowns softly. Now how could he escape this damned seal?


	2. Chapter 1: Plans in Motion

**Whew, am I glad I can update fanfiction on an iPad. I know a lot of people hate me for not updating in awhile, but my only excuse is that I am fucking terrible with electronics... Wow do I have bad luck with them. Anyway, now that I know I can update from an iPad, I'll be working diligently on this fanfiction for a few chapters. **

**This fanfiction, I just want to say, isn't really following the original plot of Bleach. I'm just doing my own thing, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter though! **

* * *

><p>Aizen Sōsuke flips through a packet of papers, brown eyes alight in curiosity and interest. He reset his knuckles against his jawline, a small smile on his face. "How very interesting..."<p>

Sōsuke glances up, the smile on thin lips widening and showing perfectly straight, white teeth in an uncharacteristic grin as cold eyes glint behind thin glass lenses. "It's almost time."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thirsty... So hungry...<em>**

Dark, cerulean eyes glow faintly in the shadows of the dark sewers that made up the inner world of a blonde haired prisoner. The oddly dull pools are half-lidded from the burning inferno in a tawny throat, still though, he much rather deal with annoyance than the voice that had been buzzing in the back of his head for years, booming all around in the sewers, and making his train of thought derail and crash. Keyword; _had_. That particular annoyance had been dealt with, recently in fact, if the state of the sewers had any indication. Or was it not so recent? He couldn't remember anymore. The owner of the voice that had haunted him for years had been consumed by the blonde, and the look on Kurama's face as Naruto absorbed him and all his powers had been a tad amusing. Seeing the simple rage and confusion as his existence was finally put to an end was a site to behold as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was finalized.

However, one aspect that certainly was not amusing from devouring the creature was the thirst for blood and the hunger for power that made up most of his appetite. Naruto had indeed expected some side-effects from consuming a demon as powerful as the fox, but certainly not one as irritating as this. Being sealed did not help his situation in any aspect, and it just piled on to his agitation. The word, "ironic" made the lithe man even more ticked off, being as the reason for his absorption of Kurama was to use the gained power to escape from this damned seal. Obviously it didn't work.

A feeling arises in his gut, alerting the ex-shinobi that something interesting was going to happen soon; he could only hope it would include getting out of this fucking seal. Naruto sighs softly, dark cerulean eyes closing as boredom starts to settle into his bones. Being sealed wasn't amusing, especially if you've been stuck for hundreds of thousands of years, even if you have no sense of time. However, even without that particular sense, the blonde still knew he was here for far longer than he wanted.

* * *

><p>It had taken Aizen Sōsuke awhile to gather all the documents and reports on one of the most powerful weapons recorded in history, but once he had, he knew it was time to shed this pseudo "Heaven" and start his plans that he's been formulating since he could remember. Defecting from the Soul Society had been far more interesting that he thought, that orange-haired ryoka had managed to survive his attack. No matter, it's not like he would hinder the plans he made, and even if he tried, Sōsuke would make sure that young boy would pay for his interference.<p>

Now that he was freed to do whatever he wanted without the risk of being caught, the self-proclaimed God fully intended searching for this weapon with little to no interruptions. Such a shame he didn't realize how agitating his search would be; wild goose chases left and right, false leads, trails running cold in the middle, it was all very frustrating and taking far too long just to find this weapon. The longer it took, the stronger that ryoka band was getting, and as they got stronger, they continued to hinder his plans already in motion.

Sōsuke sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he walks down the white halls of Las Noches, small frown tugging down the corners of his lips as his brows knit together. He was not pleased, not pleased at all. Coupled with his failures of finding this great weapon of destruction, it seems one of his Espada had decided to go out and play on his own. Surely Sexta knew what would happen when he came back, and since the lord and master of this elaborate palace was already in a sour mood, the unruly soldier maybe got punished a bit too harshly for his impatience to play.

With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, ignoring the single threading of hair swaying in front of his face from the movements, the shinigami holds up a file with many side notes on the pages, sticky notes with scribbles stuck to the papers, and sentences crossed out on the actual file to remove anything that was proven wrong. The skin on the bridge of his nose crinkles ever so slightly in an irritated snarl, upper lip barely curling from his straight teeth before his lips thin out into a flat line, hardened eyes almost glaring holes in the papers as he reads over the file once more.

His walking is paused, a single brow raising as the aggressive expression is replaced with an almost intrigued one. "Well... This certainly looks promising." A small smirk now plays along his lips as the file is tucked back to his arm and pinned against his side, long legs striding down the hall once more as he changes his course to his throne room.

Once inside, steely brown eyes find his two right hand men he took with him from the Soul Society, the small smirk never leaving. "Gin, Kaname, I'm stepping out for a bit to take scare of some business, take care of the house for me."

"Aye aye, Cap'n." A silvery voice teasing the ears of all who hear it as seemingly closed eyes gaze upon Las Noches' Lord, an eerie smile stretching his lips and threatening to devour the man's face. It was a wonder his cheeks never got sore from how much the man held that smile, it was like his face was frozen like that. "We'll keep e'erythin' in ordah."

Kaname nods his head, lips drawn into a thin line that was threatening to break into a small frown, of course like Gin, that expression seemed frozen on the man's dark face. And of course it would be, seeing as Kaname had to deal with the annoyance that was Ichimaru Gin. He wondered why Aizen-sama kept the poor excuse as a man around.

"I'll be back." Sōsuke assures, amused by Kaname's displeasure even if it was hardly noticeable.

With his small smirk growing, a slightly pale hand reaches out so a garganta can be summoned, the rift looking ominous as always. He steps inside, steely brown eyes glinting with glee. And why wouldn't he feel excited? He was about to find the greatest weapon recorded in history to use for his own devices, and felt a surge of pleasure from the prospect of controlling a creature rumored to he more powerful than the Head Captain himself, a creature that would obey him like a dog would its master.

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't moved an inch from his seat against a cracked wall, dulled, dark eyes staring at twisted, broken, and gnarled bars that had once resembled a cage. The burned remains of a paper seal float in ankle deep waters, its purpose no longer necessary.<p>

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

The only sound that accompanied him was the almost metronome-like dripping water that descended from the cracked and crumbled ceiling.

It was so... Quiet.

How strange. The motionless blonde wasn't used to the silence in his inner world, even after hearing it for so long, and honestly, he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He mused he should be happy, relieved, overjoyed even, that the insistent babbling had ceased. But he was just... Indifferent.

"Heh... You're probably cursing me, huh?" The once joyous, lighthearted voice is now devoid of any and all emotion, his tone unnerving with how stoic and lifeless it sounded.

Dull blue eyes stare listlessly at the empty cage, a bored yawn wrenching his jaws open as a small, pink tongue curls between sharp canines. His jaws meet together once more with a soft _click_ as his teeth reacquaint themselves.

"Mou... Kinda boring without you here, Kurama." The blonde's voice rings out softly, almost echoing in the large room of the sewer. Half-lidded eyes fall closed as thin shoulders sag a tad. "Something exciting needs to happen..." He mumbles to himself, even with the gut feeling he had before, Naruto was unaware how much time had passed since that feeling, and being sealed here for so long he wasn't sure when what happened anymore. Did he get sealed yesterday? Or maybe a few weeks ago? Of course, he knew it was much longer than that, but everything felt like it happened all at once and just a few moments ago.

Closed eyes slide open once more, though not opening anymore than half way. The dully glowing pools pan up to stare at the broken ceiling. The sewers had been almost completely destroyed from a battle, a battle that raged for a long time before finally having a victor. Naruto vaguely and idly wondered if the condition of the sewers meant his mind was falling apart. A snort of amusement sounds from the back of his throat as he remembers his inner world was more in his stomach than his mind.

"No matter if it's my mind or not, a sane mind isn't necessary." A dry chuckle bubbles from full lips, a humorless smile curling them.

A few moments of almost complete silence passes before he slides across the wall, the left side of his body splashing gently into the shallow waters. Naruto ignores the feeling of the dingy water tickling around the silhouette of his lithe body.

Damn... It was so boring... When was something going to happen? He really wanted _something_ to happen soon.

* * *

><p>Sōsuke gazes at a large coffin with a gleeful expression, steely brown eyes twinkling, and lips curled up in a grinch-like grin. "Heh..." Long legs stride over to the coffin with a bit of a bounce to their steps, a long fingered hand being rested on the glossy surface. "You have no idea how <em>glad<em> I am to see you." His head tilts lightly to the side as he examines the prison. "Well, shall I free you now?"

Aizen Sōsuke places both hands on to the glossy surface, eyes falling closed in concentration as his reiatsu starts to gather in the palms of his hands. Deeming enough had been gathered after a long while of assembling his powers, the shinigami has his reiatsu spread over the entirety of the coffin, covering the prison in a soft green glow. Sōsuke grins, a bit of a strained one as a few beads of sweat start gathering on his brow, and he pours more energy into the coffin. As the chains start to loosen, paper seals slowly starting peeling off, the man's eyes watch in confidence as the four tridents start to wriggle and slowly pull free from the prison.

Soon, the chains clatter to the ground in a jangling heap, strips of paper floating to the ground and burning up from the energy in the air. The tridents clang against the rocky ground and heavy chains, leaving the coffin completely free from its confinements. The perspiring man steps back slowly, breathing a bit heavier than he'd like to admit, and his limbs a bit shaky from the amount of power he used.

It was all worth it however, as the front of the coffin starts to fall open, slamming into the ground with enough force to cause some loose rocks to shake on the ground. The bed of the coffin soon follows the lid's example, slamming on to the ground with more force, the ground shaking once more as if a mini earthquake was making the ground tremble.

"Ho? What's this?"

Steely brown eyes narrow, the grin dropping slightly as he stares at what had lied within the coffin.

What was it? Surely this blob-like mass wasn't the creature mentioned in those old scrolls he had read, those documents and files couldn't be talking about this... This... Thing.

"Che! How disappointing."

Even as the dark blob started to seemingly melt, the ground being stained with the inky substance, Aizen Sōsuke's smile dropped into a frown as his brows creased lightly in his disappointment.

**_"Disappointing...?"_**

* * *

><p>Azure eyes snap open, red bleeding into the irises and overpowering the blue to first turn purple, and then glowing crimson altogether. The now red eyes glance around the sewers as a strange feeling starts to seep into the dark, dank area.<p>

No... Not a feeling... A _power_. One that the imprisoned blonde hasn't felt in so long, but... It was different. So very different, but oddly familiar... How very peculiar.

What was this power? It made his body tingle, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end as his muscles lightly twitched. And his _Thirst_. It _flared_ with such intensity it almost made him gag. Whoever, whatever, was giving off this power had to be strong... Really strong, if this power was seeping into Naruto's inner world from beyond the seal.

...

Wait a minute...

Naruto's half-lidded eyes snap into wide saucers, shock electrifying his body as he sits up quickly. The water dripping down the side of his face and lapping at his hips and lower stomach and back are ignored, wide eyes staring up at the destroyed ceiling and into the black abyss above. "!" Was someone unsealing him?!

A vicious grin slowly spreads across his lips, fangs gleaming as a pleased rumble sounds in his throat. Naruto suddenly vanishes from the sewers, his vision met with nothing but blackness, and the water from before no longer clinging to his skin and clothes. His senses are stretched out before curling around a strange creature that was standing close to his body.

_Hm? What's this?_

He couldn't keep the pleased grin off his face;

_This creature! It's unsealing me! Haha!_

A breath is released from full lips when his ears pick up the jangling of chains and then the clanging of the tridents that had been lodged into the coffin. A small twitch travels through his body when the coffin slams on the ground in front, and then behind him. giddiness rushes along his nerves when the inky mass starts to fall from his body.

The giddiness halts, it's journey running cold as the grin falls from his face. Disappoint...? What exactly was disappointing? His ears picked up the voice, picked up the tone, and even told him that it was aimed at him. But what, exactly, was disappointing to this creature?

Naruto's upper lip peels over sharp teeth, his throat rumbling with a silent growl as he grinds out an irritated,

**_"Disappointing...?"_**

Sōsuke's narrowed eyes widen a fraction as a black bandaged body is slowly revealed, the inky goo forming a puddle on the ground, covering the body's feet and clinging to thin ankles. He stares in growing curiosity as the black bandages start to loosen and unravel, revealing blood red eyes glaring into his own steely brown. "... Ho?"

**_"What's 'disappointing'?"_** Naruto growls out, almost amused by the shocked expression on the creature's face.

And truly was Sōsuke shocked as he watched the unraveling bandages expose a tanned face with boyish features, whisker marks adorning both cheeks, and a snarl on light pink lips. As the bandages fell from his head, blonde bangs tumbled into the pools of red, shadowing over them and making the irises glow eerily. More golden hair tumbles down, brushing against scarred cheeks and a tawny neck before stopping to tickle the light orange sleeves of his yukata.

Soon the black bindings were in a rumpled heap in the puddle, a lithe body covered in the thin yukata now in full view. The orange material complimented the boy's tanned skin, hugging his body and accenting the sun colored hair. A gust of wind blows by, making longer tresses that rested down his back flutter playfully in the air. While his hair wasn't overly long, it did reach to the middle of his back, and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the change in hairstyle.

The creature's expression was positively livid as the shinigami took in the sight of the smaller male, and took in the feel of his aura. "Ahah..." For once, he found himself at a loss for words, not expecting someone to be in that gooey blob, but the disappoint he felt before was quickly dissipating.

Red eyes glance around his surroundings for a moment, taking in the clearing that was nothing but dust and debris with rocks littering the ground here and there. It looked the same enough, save for the fact Konoha was no longer in existence, but the feeling in the air was completely different. Naruto settles his crimson pools on the larger man once more, quirking a golden brow impatiently.

"Forgive me, I spoke too soon, nothing is disappointing at all." Sōsuke says smoothly, gaining his composure once more as a benign smile gently curls his lips.

"Che..." A soft growl falls from his own lips as the blonde's eyes narrow, not trusting the kind smile on this creature's face. His chin tilts up, an air of superiority wafting around him as he stares straight into the steely cool eyes of Aizen. "Why have you unsealed me?"

Sōsuke gazes at the demon curiously, noting the growling tone turn monotonous. It rivaled his favorite Espada's own monotone voice, and it peeked his interest just a notch.

"I wish for your power to aid me in my war."

Crimson eyes sharpen and narrow once more, blonde hair bristling like the hackles of a fox as the thin whisker marks grow thicker and deeper in color.

War...? Of course, it was always war, that's all anyone ever wanted him for, ever _needed_ him for. Aaah... He was getting emotional? How strange, after he snapped the only emotion he felt was anger, and it's cousins; rage, fury, irritation, agitation, etc. but a strange emotion he no longer could name had wormed its way inside him and he was a bit confused by it, slightly intrigued, but not enough to dwell longer than a moments thought on it.

Steely brown eyes watch in amusement as the demon seemed to have killed down the last inkling of any emotion other than rage, arching a brow lightly. How intriguing, though now wasn't really the time to start to play around with the creature and see what made him tick. He watches as the bristled hair smooths back out, the whisker marks calming down as well and going back to being thin lines. Yes, this creature was so very interesting.

"I can take you to my residence and inform you properly." He offers, wanting to at least try and do this with the use of force if he could. Of course, he was very confident in his abilities, so if it did turn to force Sōsuke was very certain he could overpower this ancient creature.

Naruto arches a brow. He couldn't sense anything around, even when he stretched his senses out to the max, nothing. However, there was this buzzing in the air that he couldn't ignore as it tugged and tickled at his sixth sense. It was very strange, it was almost like something was pressing against the air. Like... Like... Well, he couldn't exactly find the words to explain what his sixth sense was picking up. It was just strange.

"Hn... Alright."

Might as well go along with this creature for now,Judy until he had an idea for this new world and how to transverse it.

"Excellent." Brown eyes glint as his lips pull into a satisfied smile.

A garganta opens up and Sōsuke wastes no time by stepping inside, glancing over his shoulder at the shorter man. "Come, you'd best stay close."

Naruto eyes at the rip in the air, vaguely wondering how that was possible before his attention is once again on the man. Deeming it not that important for now, the blonde takes a step forward before pausing and looking at the tridents, chains, and bandages. Those... Could be handy.

A slender hand reaches around, a confused frown tugging at his lips as his fingers only brush against the soft fabric of the yukata. Oh, that's right, he was at a festival when he had been sealed. So he didn't have any weapons, no scrolls, smoke bombs, nothing. Humph. He didn't feel like carry all that crap either. Oh well, guess it didn't really matter.

A single blink is given when everything bursts into particles, being sucked into the opening. How peculiar. He gazes at the garganta before walking over, inspecting the edges and then leaning forward slightly to inspect the inside. It was dark... Nothing but a deep blackness stretching out every which way. "..." Naruto definitely didn't want to go in there.

A soft chuckle sounds from the patient shinigami, finding all of this so very amusing. "Don't worry, as long as you're with me the darkness can't get you."

It was strange, how the monster depicted in the scrolls and documents looked like a 15 year old boy, and the obvious fear of the dark that the other was too slow to cover up as he inspected the garganta. The flicker of fear that flashed in the now violet eyes had been very noticeable, the blank expression faltering slightly before the mask was pulled back in place, no traces left of the fear this destructive creature had shown. Perhaps spending what was most likely an eternity sealed away, a subconscious fear of the dark had grown.

A small smirk plays along the edges of Sōsuke's lips, eyes never leaving the lithe boy he could most definitely use that subconscious fear to control the creature if he tried to disobey him. After all, Aizen was the one to free him, so he was indebted to the shinigami and owed him.

Narrowed eyes blink once as unexpectedly large eyes gaze up at him before being half-lidded once more. "..." Again, the thought of him being a fifteen year old boy comes to the forefront of his mind. How old had this creature been when he had been sealed away? Perhaps it didn't matter.

Naruto frowns slightly, staring at the man cautiously before he gingerly steps inside, yanking notice of a light blue walkway under their feet. "..." He suddenly had a great feeling of vulnerability, like he was a little kid once more as the garganta closed and he was surrounded by nothing but the dark abyss that threatened to devour and consume him.

**Stop. **

Naruto inwardly growls at his memories, squashing them down and squaring his shoulders as his jaw sets into a stubborn lock.

Eyes cerulean once again, they flicker up at the man who saved him from his prison. "Lead the way." He says, voice void of anything and once again making Aizen think of his most loyal Espada.

"Hai." He chuckles out, starting to walk.

the recently unsealed boy follows after, keeping his steps light and silent. The pathway felt cool against the soles of his bare feet, and he watches, perplexed, as it just materializes in front of the man out of nowhere.

_Unnatural. _

Of course, Naruto didn't know what was natural or not anymore, this was a time different from his own and maybe this was the most natural thing in this new world.

On another note, what was this man? His presence almost felt like a shinobi, which made him want to kill this stranger, but it was different enough from a shinobi that it kept him passive. And his energy, it was like the feeling of chakra, but at the same time it wasn't.

"What are you?" He finally voices out, staring at the taller man as they travel in the dark.

An amused smile quirks the corners of his lips, Sōsuke glancing over his shoulder at his newest weapon. "Hm? I'm a shinigami."

"'Shinigami'?" Naruto echoes, remembering something about a shinigami in a Justus, but it was a distant memory and the edges were frayed while there were holes.

"And you are?" Sōsuke was just playing along, though he already knew what this creature was. He was just a tool for war.

A scoff and scowl is the shinigami's first answer before his thoughts are voiced by the smaller.

"A monster."

"I see." A sudden and random thought comes to Sōsuke and he chuckles. "It seems I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aizen Sōsuke, what's yours?"

The pleasant tone of voice didn't fool Naruto, he could feel the predatory nature lurking underneath the sweet act.

"..." He ponders the question, feeling that names weren't important at all. He didn't care to know this man's name, and he wasn't about to give the stranger his real name. They walk in relative silence for a few moments before he speaks up once more. "Kyuubi."

Having decided to throw away his birth name, the newly labeled "Kyuubi" found he enjoyed the idea of being the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. As a matter of fact, since he devoured Kurama, he guessed he already was.

"'Kyuubi', hm?"

Deciding not to answer the mans hum, Naruto quiets down, the only sound being that of the soft footfalls of the two men. It seemed like forever to the blonde as they walked until finally the taller stopped and opened up another one of the rips and stepped out into a large hall that was way too _white_.

"Aizen-sama, welcome back." A monotonous voice rings out as large green eyes take in the form of his lord stepping out of a garganta.

"Ulquiorra." Sōsuke smiles benignly at the high ranking soldier. "I'm glad you're here."

Emotionless eyes regard the shinigami with the respect the man demanded. a sudden chill goes down his spine, making his back go stiff. "..."

Naruto growls lowly as bare feet patter gently on to the white floors of the great hall, pools of blood staring the arrancar down with ferocity as his golden mane bristles and spikes up. His attention was completely on the pale skinned creature, he was just so _thirsty_ and his throat was _burning_. Naruto could just _smell_ the power that was teasing him, and he suddenly understood why Kurama had devoured so many shinobi.

Ulquiorra stares back, body tense from the look he was receiving. For once, Ulquiorra Schiffer felt like he was prey, an odd sense of year welling up inside his chest as flat pools of green don't betray what he was feeling. "..."

"Kyuubi, calm down, Ulquiorra is my faithful soldier, he won't harm you." Mistaking the smaller man's actions as defensive, Sōsuke couldn't help the prideful smirk twitch at his lips as he watches.

Ignoring the prideful man, a small step is taken towards the pale creature, lips parting and then curling away from sharp teeth as a predatory growl rumbles in his throat.

The ex-captain frowns when his fourth most powerful soldier takes a step away from the advancing monster, reconsidering his first thought as to why Kyuubi suddenly got hostile.

_Hmm? What's this?_

He didn't quite understand the reason Ulquiorra was trying to keep distance between himself and the monster.

"Kyuubi, I will not allow you to terrorize my soldier." Sōsuke frowns deeply, steeping between the two and staring down the growling boy.

A slender brow arched over a pool of red, snarling mouth closing so a frown can tug at pink lips. "Heh? I wasn't asking for permission. I want to devour him, now get out of my way."

"'Devour'? No, you can't." A hand is held up to pause Kyuubi from his protest as Aizen continues to talk, "I'll get you a few Hollows you can devour, but you shall not eat my soldiers."

"Keh! Fine, I won't devour him." Naruto turns away from them, glancing around before he starts to walk towards the tall doors that lead out.

"Wait a second, Kyuubi, where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I'll come to you in a few hours."

Before Sōsuke even has a chance to stop him, Naruto disappears in a swirl of flames.

"Che!" Sōsuke narrows his eyes at the doors before he regards his most loyal soldier with a cold gaze. "Ulquiorra, why did you step away? Surely you could have defended against any attacks."

"Forgive me, Aizen-sama..." He bows lowly, green eyes closing for a second before opening once more. "It was purely instinctual, I'll see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"Good, I don't want him thinking he's stronger than anyone here. While he does have power, it's not nearly as strong as Szayel's." Indeed, the feeling of the demon's power was weak, it didn't even measure up to Octava's reiatsu level. His earlier thought of disappointment comes back, a small frown marring his handsome features. "Hn. Have everyone gather in a few hours for a meeting."

"Hai." Ulquiorra straightens from his bow and walks out of the large hall, which just so happened to be the meeting hall, as he stretches his senses out to locate the other Espada's locations.

* * *

><p>Naruto wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, dropping a fragment of a bone white mask before it dissipates into small particles. "Haaah..." Comes a satisfied sigh as his thirst for blood and power is quelled.<p>

The lithe boy had takeno it upon himself to find his own meals. After having found his way out of the winding halls and into silver sands of an eternal night, he had stretched his senses out and found a group of powerful creatures. Of course, when he found them he had hung back in a bit of surprise to see such creatures. It didn't matter what they looked like however, and he tested out his powers on his meals before devouring them.

He knew the powers he obtained where inhuman, but he as expecting to be so _fast_ and be able to call upon such _strength_. These creatures couldn't stand a chance against him and didn't even know what hit them until it was too late.

_I didn't even need to use a single tail of power._ Naruto muses as he gazes out at the now empty sands.

Cerulean pools pan over to the large castle, a small frown tugging at the corners of his lips. He didn't want to go back... Being used in a war once again, it left a sour taste in his mouth. "Che..." Bare feet start to walk in the direction of the castle anyway as he vaguely wishes for his shinobi attire. However, as even the thought of being dressed in shinobi garb had an unbridled _rage_ filling his stomach, he quickly changed his mind. At least the yukata was light weight enough he could fight comfortably, and it didn't hinder movements.

As Naruto steps into the building once more, his senses are immediately pulled towards a large mass of power gathered in one spot. His mouth waters from the sheer amount of power that was radiating from that one spot. He wanted to devour them all... These strange creatures and their strange power filled his belly pleasantly, and refreshed him in a way normal food never did.

Though, since he sensed Aizen Sōsuke with them, he guessed they were off limits as well. Such a shame.

Well, no matter, he'd behave. For now, that is.

* * *

><p>Aizen Sōsuke was pissed. Absolutely <em>livid<em>.

Of course his expression was schooled with an impassive expression, the rim of a white tea cup hovering near his lips as the steam from the contents inside curled around his nose. Of course, the air around his body was filled with the anger that rolled around his steely eyes.

No one dared speak, the Espada gathered deciding to sit quietly least they risk punishment. Even the more unruly characters of the group sat in silence, knowing better than to add fuel to the fire.

The meeting had started off normal enough, but when about 53 minutes passed of waiting for this new weapon Aizen had said he obtained to show up, the atmosphere of the room was less then pleasant.

All eyes turned to the tall double doors as they pushed open, all pairs of eyes watching as a young looking boy slips through the crack of the doors. Azure eyes regard the creatures with an uninterested look, his expression bored.

"Kyuubi-kun. You're late." Comes the sugary sweet tone of one livid Aizen Sōsuke, benign smile in place As steely eyes flashed.

Naruto levels a blank stare at the shinigami as a thin brow arches. He says nothing as he pans his gaze to the two shinigami flanking the silently fuming man, assessing them for a second before looking away to inspect the decor of the large room. White. Nothing but white.

The slightest twitch of a brow brow is the only reaction Sōsuke gives to being ignored by his newest weapon. "I was just informing my army that you will be aiding our side in this war as out secret weapon."

Weapon.

How he hated to be compared to such a thing. "Hn." Is the only indicator Naruto gives to the man that he's listening, still examining the decor of the large room. He tears his gaze away from the high walls and ceiling, dead eyes locking with the steely gaze of Aizen Sōsuke's as a thought of finality crosses his mind, dispelling the tiniest inkling left of hope.

_I'm only a weapon. A monster to be used in wars. _


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Anger Destruction

**Again, I just want everyone to know that I'm not following the original Bleach plot line, and I'm going to be doing things my own way in this fic. Now, I forgot to reply to some reviews last time that I received before posting the first chapter, so sorry, but I do want to say something to those few people I couldn't PM;**

Pink Blood (Guest): Thanks for the support! And I'm glad you like my writing style :3 I'm still actually trying to figure out what my style is, but I'm pretty sure I don't have a set style, being as my some of my stories are kind of written in a different way, I dunno xD I'm confusing myself now

Sympathy for the Lost Love: Sorry, but Sai isn't in this story, and in the beginning of the prologue I already said who Naruto is going to be with

Guest: Sorry, but I'm not planning on making a non-yaoi version of this, or any of my stories

**Well then! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

><p>A blonde brow twitches over a purpling iris, full lips taut in a thin line. A test? Aizen Sōsuke was really pushing the boundaries of Naruto's patience as he looked at the demon with a steely gaze that demanded submission and respect.<p>

"A test?" The demon inquires, arched brow giving a minuscule twitch.

"Yes, just a simple test that will gauge your powers and prove to me how strong you are." Brown eyes close with a mocking smile of kindness.

"You insult me with your doubts."

Sōsuke chuckles gently, long fingers lightly grasping the arched handle of a tea cup as his eyes open once more, leveling the smaller blonde with a chilled gaze. "I mean no harm or insult, I put all my soldiers through a test, no exceptions."

Violet eyes narrow a fraction. "I am not one of your soldiers, I am only here to aid you in your silly little war. Once it's over, I'm leaving."

"Of course, Kyuubi-kun." Steely eyes glint with a hidden agenda. If Kyuubi really thought Sōsuke was going to let him leave, he was sorely mistaken.

"Then, shall we call this a mission? It's a tactical mission that will weaken my enemies force and give me the advantage."

"Call it what you want, Shinigami, it is still just a test."

Another chuckle leaves smiling lips. "What I want you to do is find and engage a captain of a squad. You'll be able to find her by the power and strength of her reiatsu."

A small frown tugs at the corners of his lips. "Is that all I have to go off of?"

"Don't worry, you'll know it's her when you find her."

"Che... So you want me to kill her?"

"No no, not kill." Aizen smiles at him like he was a kid mixing up an easy concept. "Don't go overboard, I want you to just wound her, but enough where she's out of commission for a long while."

Naruto tilts his head, blonde mane swaying gently with the movements. "Just maiming?" He guessed it didn't really matter if she lived or died, not to him anyway. "Fine, I'll put her out of commission." His head tilts back so it's straight and he scowls. "This, 'hunt and maim' mission of yours is annoying."

Sōsuke simply smiles benignly as he takes a small sip of his sweet tea. "I'll teach you how to open a garganta." Aizen wasn't completely sure if it would work, this demon's power was different from a shinigami's or a Hollow's, but also similar which gave him an inkling that perhaps Kyuubi could be successful in opening a rift. "It's crucial for your mission."

"Hn." The purple iris calming back down to a dull azure, Naruto glances around the large room before half-lidded pools settle back on to the self-proclaimed Lord.

A pleased smile tilts his lips as he sips his tea, watching the now seemingly bored boy. He was already thinking of ways he could get Kyuubi to obey him completely, but it would take time, and a lot of effort. No matter, Aizen Sōsuke was a man who always got what he wanted, and he was most definitely going to get this creature to be his newest pet.

* * *

><p>Naruto walks stiffly down a crimson pathway, strained frown on his face as violet eyes glance every which way, as if he was expecting someone or something to come pouncing on to him. Why did this world's transportation have to be in the dark? Why couldn't this black abyss be a white oasis?<p>

Shaking his head quickly to clear his thoughts and squaring slender shoulders, the strained expression drops to the now familiar cold mask. It was a useful way to get around... Being as this world seemed to have three separate plains and he couldn't just run to where he wanted to go anymore. He mused that it didn't really matter how transportation worked, as long as he could do it by himself. It had been looking pretty impossible for him to open a rift, but then he got frustrated and literally tore into the air and clawed open a... What did Aizen call it? A garganta? Whatever it was, he had managed to open one. Good thing too, because Naruto wasn't about to rely on someone to get him place to place.

A sudden twitch tickles his muscles as a soft tingle sparks in the air around him, the tell-tale sign he reached his destination. A clawed hand lifts up, thin fingers flexing before sharp nails dig into the air and tear open a rift just big enough for him to peek out of. Bluing eyes gaze down at a precarious looking cliff, a large and deep scar separating the edge of the cliff with the body of a mountain. The crimson road behind him starts to disintegrate as violet irises lighten to a dull cerulean, and right before it disappears from under bare feet, a spiral of flames engulfs his body.

Naked soles touch down on the rough, rocky exterior of the ground as the flames lick gently at his body before dispersing in the air. The demon gazes around himself calmly, ignoring a light breeze as it ruffles his golden mane, and taking in his surroundings. Soul Society, was it? This pseudo "Heaven" was vastly different from Hueco Mundo, in fact, it was the complete opposite. His gaze pans up to the blue sky, eyes squinting gently from the glare of a bright sun. Tawny skin wrinkles on the bridge of his nose as he's greatly reminded of Konoha, and he starts to miss and prefer the silver sands and pale moon of the barren desert than this sunny and woodsy "Heaven".

Starting on his journey down the mountain, his throat rumbles with a soft growl as memories of Konoha swirl around his mind for a moment longer than he liked. He distracts himself by thinking of the "mission" he was sent on, scoffing lightly. This was going to be highly boring, he could just feel it. After all, he wasn't anything like that irritating fox, nor was he a dog trained to hunt for its master. His nose twitches, train of thought docked for the moment, and Naruto lifts his nose up to sniff lightly at the air. A pleasant shiver shimmies down his spine as the wind carries powerful scents to him and making his mouth water. Maybe hunting down and devouring some of these creatures wouldn't be so drab...

Once at the bottom of the mountain, the blonde stares at a few buildings littered around the foot of the mountain. So, this place was like a huge city? Wonderful.

A nearly inaudible sigh passes through a small nose as bare feet step lightly on the ground, making no noise to be heard. Passing his first building, azure eyes glance around as he goes deeper and deeper into what seemed to be a maze. He keeps his ears alert, listening for any sound of unwanted company as his nose filters every scent he picks up.

His feet patter softly as he stumbles, quickly backing up a few steps and pressing his back to a wall as he holds his breath, watching a shinigami pass him by. "..." It was hard to keep track of the weak ones, but he was glad they were too weak to notice he was so close. Of course, he was starting to wish they had a higher, what did Aizen call it? Reiatsu? Whatever it was called, Naruto was starting to wish the weaker shinigami had at least a scent to their power so he could keep track of them.

Eyes panning up to the sky, his head tilts just a fraction as one of the larger signatures he could feel moves about and heads somewhere else. As long as they didn't start to come anywhere near Naruto, he couldn't care less where they went. Of course, he was very confident that these creatures couldn't pick up on his chakra, being as Aizen and his two lackeys couldn't feel his chakra.

Making sure the coast is clear, the lithe boy silently steps away from the wall, failing to notice how a small patch on the wall had pressed inward from the pressure of his hand, and a tiny light blinked red a couple of times.

* * *

><p>Kurotsuchi Mayuri glares at the large screen of his computer, topaz pools bubbling in irritation. His teeth grind against each other as a painted finger taps at a button on the keyboard. "Che!" Painted lips peel away from yellowed teeth as the skin on his nose crinkles in a snarling scowl. "Is this damned thing broken?"<p>

His eye twitches at the thought of his computer being broken, his annoyance rising with each tap of the button. He had just done a systems check a few days ago and everything was running smoothly! How could this infernal contraption he broken?!

Mayuri gives a small twitch as his tapping pauses, staring at the screen for a moment before his snarling scowl morphs into a triumphant grin. "Found you~! Did you really think you could fool me?"

Topaz eyes stare giddily at the screen, a high-pitched chuckle tumbling from painted lips as the President of the Soul Society's Research Institute gazes at a picture of a blonde haired intruder, hiding against a wall as a shinigami passes him. It was by sheer dumb luck Mayuri got this picture, and he was nearly cackling from how this character had bad enough luck to set off the only panic switch that was still active and working. Too bad it sent a signal to only him, because now he had to take a trip to see the Head Captain.

Though he didn't have time to complain about that, because Mayuri was focused on how this man got inside the Soul Society without triggering the reiatsu sensors. "He can't be a regular soul if he slipped in undetected." Excitement rushes through the scientist's body as he starts to already plan examinations that had to be done on the strange boy. "Heh heh! Once you're captured, I'll learn all your secrets." A smile that could only be described as deranged stretches painted lips as he prints out the picture, snatching it up impatiently once it's spit out from the printer.

He turns on his heel, grin still in place as he walks from the room and towards the doors leading outside. "Nemu!" He snaps out, glancing around for his fukutachio.

"Hai?" The quiet-spoken girl bows, dark eyes gazing at her father.

"Watch the lab, I have to tell the Head Captain something."

"Hai."

Mayuri walks from his lab, deranged grin in place as he strides down the streets with a purpose. He flickers out of sight with Shunpo, using a few of them to quickly get to his destination. Once at the First Devision, he demands to see the Head Captain, stating he has urgent news. His impatience was evident as he waited, foot tapping against the floor that only succeeded in annoying the few shinigami who were around to hear.

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A gruff voice asks as the owner walks over to the impatient shinigami.

The smile that Kurotsuchi flashes as the Head Captain makes the elderly man shift uncomfortably, but what was said made him frown deeply.

"We have an intruder."

Genryūsai's brows furrow, making the wrinkles on his face deepen. "The reiatsu detectors have not picked up any unusual readings, what makes you say this?"

"Because we have one." Mayuri hands over the image of the blonde intruder. "I believe he isn't giving off any reiatsu readings at all."

Genryūsai's lips thin out as he stiffens. "..."

_The day has come, my old friend. _

"Chōjirō, sound the alarm that there's an intruder."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Naruto pauses in his journey, looking up as he hears a loud alarm start to blare all around the city he snuck into. He frowns softly, head tilting as cerulean pools glance about his surroundings. Was he found out? It seemed like it as a few shinigami on the other side of the building he was hiding against start to murmur about an intruder. Guess this wasn't a fire alarm then.<p>

No matter, even if he was found out, the demon wasn't about to let this get in his way.

Hopping up on to the buildings roof, bare feet lightly stepping on the rough roof shingles, he was amused from the almost immediate reactions;

"There he is!"

"That's the intruder!"

"Get 'im!"

A blonde brow arches as Naruto watches the men charge, giving battle cries as they raise their weapons. He lifts a hand up, palm to the sky, and his fingers tense and stiffen to form a sort of bowl shape. Small tendrils of wind and a red substance start to gather and swirl in his palm, growing bigger and bigger until it's about the size of a soft ball.

The appearance of the small mass of energy was enough to stop the group of shinigami in their pursuit, confusion written on their faces. That wasn't like any kidō they've seen before.

"What's that?"

Deciding to give them a closer look so they can try and figure out what it is, Naruto hurls the Rasengan at the group, watching impassively as the mass of energy explodes on impact. The wind whips his hair around harshly as dust and debris shoot up in the air, polluting the area in a could as the shinigami's bodies ragdoll in different directions.

"Too easy..." The blonde mumbles, crouching only a bit before he hops on to a different roof. Azure pools glance around as the lithe boy hops from roof to roof, golden mane fluttering lightly behind him.

Maybe he should have just started off like this instead of bothering with stealth, it was easier to search, and Naruto was sure it didn't matter if they knew he was here or not.

Golden brow arching as a horde of shinigami starts to chase him, he gives a haughty scoff as he upturns his nose in the air and waves his hand in a small arc. Violeting eyes widen a fraction as four crimson spheres spiral into existence. A rush of glee and adrenaline tingles his nerves as power licks at his veins. This new found power was incredible!

With a flick of his wrist, the spheres are dispersed, flying out into the masses and exploding with more energy and power than the first. He almost forgot what it felt like to battle... If he could call this a battle, these shinigami were just too weak if a few explosions had them incapacitated. The blonde was starting to itch for a good fight, his old personality rising to the surface a bit. Who could he fight? Who could he test his powers against? Who could make him _sweat_?

As violet eyes blink, he pushes away those thoughts and the feelings that slipped passed his grip. He didn't have time to think like this. Naruto sends another wave of Red Rasengan at the horde following after him, staring coldly down at the few who kept their consciousness. "It would be best for you to leave me be, else you want to die." He says with an icy tone, narrowing hollow eyes with his threat. "You're not my target, I'd hate to waste my time with you."

Having said that, Naruto vanishes in a swirl of flames, not wanting to waste his time or energy with the weaklings.

Bluing eyes take in his new surroundings, a small frown tugging the corners of his mouth. It wasn't exactly a new area... Everything looked the same no matter where you were. The only difference here, was there wasn't any cloud of dust, no broken walls or ground from his attack, no bodies littered around, this place was clean. "Che..." How was he supposed to find his target like this? Naruto was seriously considering going back to Aizen and telling him to do it himself. Could he even do this himself? Could one of his little pets do this? "Probably not." He mumbles out loud as he starts to walk once more, stretching his senses out to find which power signatures were the strongest.

He could do trial and error, just take them all out so he didn't have to deal with finding just one. He wondered if Aizen would be annoyed by that, since he wouldn't be following his "orders". A small twitch tickles his fingers. He was so wanting to do that now... Just to spite the man.

His senses crawl along as he searches out for the most powerful of these creatures, giving a small sigh. Not anywhere close to him, that's for sure. Why did he have to go through a _test_? He hated tests. Why couldn't these creatures just go to war? Like the good ol' times were you'd just show up on their door step and start to battle it out. Why did he have to go and give a sneak attack? He ignores the small voice in the back of his head that was yelling at him that shinobi basically invented the sneak attack, unimportant details!

A sudden tingle nips at the top of his spine before shimmying its way down and then biting harshly at his tail to send the tingles back up. He sucks in a crisp gasp, red eyes snapping open as the pupils shrink down to small circles.

What was _that_?!

Snapping his head side-to-side, Naruto gives a soft growl before his eyes zero in on a spot in the distance. Such power... It was so _intense_, and so _chaotic_, he couldn't wait to smell it, to _taste_ it. His mouth waters, throat yearning for the destructive power that beckoned him. It was teasing him, coaxing him to come close and indulge.

The demon takes a small step towards the chaotic storm before he pauses. Focus on the mission... Just get it over with and then leave, his mission was to find a woman, and he most definitely sure that whirling power wasn't his mark. Act like a good little tool for now. A small whine escapes his throat as he forces himself to bolt in the other direction, moving as far away from the tempting power as quickly as he can.

In his retreat, he failed to notice a lower level shinigami spot him and start to chant a strange poem. He noticed too late when they thrust their hand out, a glowing red ball forming on their palm before shooting out to him. Naruto grunts when it slams into his side, body flying off the roof and slamming through a few walls before crashing to a stop.

Well that hurt. What was that? His body slowly starts to move, dust falling from his hair and yukata as he sits up. Red eyes glint from behind a curtain of golden strands as he pushes himself up and stands. "..." His head tilts, hand going to his bloody side to lightly finger the burn mark already healing. His yukata was ruined now... A small growl of irritation leaves him as he fingers the torn fabric. That damned shinigami will pay for this!

Before he has the chance to hunt down whoever attacked him, his body freezes up, muscles going tense as his veins turn cold from a familiar sensation caressing over his body. His hair spikes up in shock, thin whisker marks widening out a bit.

_Baa-chan...?_

"So you're the intruder." A king voice, motherly even, speaks up to his right.

"..." He didn't dare look, a sudden fear of what he'd see grips at his heart.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for coming here, we really should be more diplomatic when dealing with these kinds of situations." His heart quivers at the small, motherly chuckle. "Is your wound bad? I could look at it for you."

Tranquil feelings wash over his body, relaxing tense muscles and forcing calming thoughts into his mind. He finally glances over his shoulder, wide, red eyes panning over to a kindly smiling woman with a long braid draped down her chest. Bloody pools narrow, and with an enraged snarl, he shoves away the tranquil feelings trying to coax him into a more tame demeanor.

**"I know what you're trying to do. But it won't work." **

Unohana's widen a bit as she takes a startled step back, feeling the boy's bloodlust and killing intent aimed solely at her. The feeling was intense, nearly suffocating her with the waves of animosity. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She says softly.

Naruto's eyes widen in his rage, nose crinkling with a snarl as his whisker marks bold out completely and streak black across his cheeks.** "Oh? Really? It's the same thing _she'd_ do! To keep me _calm_, but I won't have it!" **

Hand waving in front of him, the enraged blonde summons a Rasengan and flicks it. The ball of energy slams into the woman's chest and sends her flying into a building. Bare feet follow after the trail of destruction and he summons more of the spheres to disperse them through out the building in a blind rage. Naruto walks over to the coughing, wheezing woman with a cold look of hot rage.

The Rasengan had burned and shredded a hole in her shihakushō and the thin white underlayer, blood staining the fabric and her skin. The pain in her chest made it hard for her to breath evenly, her lungs shocked from the force of the attack. Wide eyes glance up to meet crimson pools glaring menacingly at her, sharp teeth bared in a snarl.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." Clawed fingers wrap around a now exposed throat, the woman's braid had come undone and her hair was rumpled and in disarray. A flinch goes through the woman's battered body as sharp claws cut into the flesh of her neck. "That's not my mission."

Unohana was virtually useless, her systems shocked in more way than one left her brain frazzled and slow to send signals to her extremities. Her whole body felt numb, but the pain in her neck was slowly starting to thaw the numbness away and allow her brain to kick start back up. She didn't even have time to defend herself, however, as the enraged demon picks her up by the neck and slams her back against the wall and presses her into it until cracks start to spiderweb and branch out.

The pressure on her throat was starting to become too much, she could feel her trachea being crushed. Navy blue eyes start to roll back in her head, pale skin tinting blue as she's deprived of oxygen.

Naruto releases the woman, watching her body crumple to the floor as she gasps deeply, coughing as her abused trachea aches. He growls, crimson pools wide as he pants soft breathes, adrenaline fueling his body and making his limbs shake gently. His body was plagued with his rage, his rational brain on vacation for the moment. The blonde gives a small cry of rage, spiked out mane shuddering with his anger as a clawed hand grips black hair and yanks the woman up, flinging her into another wall so hard it collapses under her weight and she tumbles across the floor of a new room.

Weakly stretching out a few tendrils of her power, Unohana feels regret coil in her gut. Only, it wasn't hers, and that made her give a shaky smile of sadness. He wasn't acting on his own, was he? Stretching her tendrils of power out more, she gives a pained sound as she feels the boy's emotions trying to work their way through iron walls erected around a broken heart. What happened to this poor boy that he closed his heart off to his own emotions? The captain of the Medical Corps gasps as her ankle is grabbed and she slammed down on to the floor with amazing force. She couldn't feel the physical pain, all she could feel was this boy's emotional pain, and her motherly instincts wanted to coddle and comfort the boy.

With a final slam, Unohana's consciousness is taken from her and she lays in a battered heap in the middle of the demon's destruction.

Naruto pants harshly, wide pools of crimson glaring down at the poor woman. His body shakes and shivers from the adrenaline, a cold sweat had broken out on his tawny skin during his rage, and his muscles give twitches from the chemical coursing in his veins. Full lips peel away from sharp teeth in a snarl as bare feet patter backwards, glowing pools of red hot anger slipping closed.

_Not Baa-chan..._

He calms himself down, evening his labored breathing and slowing his heart beat. Opening now cerulean eyes, the demon gazes around at the damage he made; broken walls,cracked floors, when did they go through those rooms? And where did the other shinigami come from? How did he not notice these details? He must have really been pissed to not notice where he had been going and who had gotten in his way.

Squaring thin shoulders, the now calm demon steps out of the damaged building, half-lidded eyes taking in the numerous white beds he passes. So, this had been some sort of hospital? Made sense, Aizen apparently wanted him to take out the head of the medical facility. Good tactic.

Once outside, dull azure eyes slip closed as a gentle wind coaxed his golden mane to play. The dull oceans open once more as a tan hand lifts up to dig sharp claws into the air in front of him to open a rift for him to step inside of. Just as the garganta closes behind him, the chaotic energy he felt before flares up and roars. He shudders and is too late to stop a soft mewl from tumbling passed his lips. Covering his mouth in a bit of surprise, dulled eyes blink a couple of times before he gives a shake of his head before starting down a crimson path.

His legs carry him along the materializing path until he stops his journey to rip open another garganta. Bare feet touch down on the cold tile of the meeting hall, and he twitches just barely at the cool voice.

"Ah, welcome back, Kyuubi-kun." Steely brown eyes gaze at Naruto as he arrives back from his mission. "I take it the mission was a success?"

Dull eyes regard the shinigami for a moment before he looks away from him boredly. "If it was to take out the head of the medical team, then yes."

Sōsuke smiles. "It was. I'm glad you could pull this off without any hitches." Brown eyes trail down to gaze at the torn yukata. "I see you got clipped, Gin can give you fresh clothes. In the mean time, you can go rest."

Naruto turns and walks out of the meeting hall, heading down the halls to the room Aizen had so generously given him. His ears pick up the sound of two sets of footsteps walking towards him. A blonde brow arches as he sees Ulquiorra walking next to an auburn haired girl with a gifted chest. A human? What was a human doing here? He gives a small sneer from the wide eyed, fearful look on her face, looking ahead of himself as he passes the duo. Whatever, it didn't wasn't his business if Aizen Sōsuke wanted to abduct humans.

With a yawn, the blonde turns down the hall and over to a door with the kanji for "Kyuubi" on the white surface. Pushing the door open, Naruto steps inside the room, nose wrinkling from all the white. What was with this guy and white? Seeing a shock of color makes him blink in a bit of surprise, arching a brow as he walks over to a vibrantly orange kimono hanging off a white hanger. That was fast... Slightly suspicious, the blonde inches closer before he shrugs out of the ruined yukata and let's it drop to the ground. Wearing only his skin underneath the soft cotton, Naruto pulls the kimono off the hanger and inspects it.

For the under layer was a thin, silky material that was a light azure color. It fit around his body snugly, clinging to him like a second skin, and the sleeves fell passed his hands a few inches. He arches a brow, this Gin fellow had a strange sense of style... The orange kimono is pulled on next, smoothing over the under layer and dropping to the ground to hide his feet and drag behind him with a small train. The sleeves were shorter however, stopping at his wrists and allowing the blue sleeves to be seen.

"Humph."

Seriously, this guy's fashion sense was extremely strange to Naruto. He lifts his arms a bit, staring at the sleeves. Those would probably prove to be annoying... Deciding to just ignore them for now, he settles down on the surprisingly comfortable bed that lacked the color his new kimono had.

He curls himself around a large pillow, eyes falling closed as he snuggles into the fluffy pillow and slowly starts to relax.

* * *

><p>Ichigo paces back and forth, brow furrowed deeply in worry. His ears were barely listening to Rukia talk with Yamamoto, but he he was paging attention to he didn't like. Not one bit.<p>

"How's Unohana-taicho's condition...?" The petite girl asks with a heavily concerned tone.

_"Her injuries are grave, but there is no immediate concern for her life." _The gruff voice crackles lightly with the technical feedback the large monitor gave.

Rukia nods, brows drawn together with her worry for the motherly shinigami. "And... Orihime...?"

_"The human girl is not of my concern, nor priority." _

"What?!" Ichigo growls out, eyes flashing as he glowers at the image on the large screen. "You're not going to help her?! But—!"

_"Enough!"_ Yamamoto bellows out, slamming his cane against the floor. _"All shinigami posted in Karakura Town are ordered to come back to the Soul Society at once."_ The Captain-Commander levels a steady gaze at the substitute shinigami. _"And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, are ordered to stay in your home. Any act to rescue Orihime Inoue will be considered as a betrayal against the Soul Society."_ With a final thud of his cane against the floor, the picture on the large screen shudders before fuzzing out.

Ichigo's scowl deepens and he growls at the now fuzzy screen, ignoring Rukia as he storms out of his room. Not like it was _his_ room anymore, being as the shinigami decided to take it over and set up that obnoxiously large computer.

Che! That old geezer! What made him think that he could order him around like that?! Ichigo wasn't one of his little soldiers that he could command! Fine then, Ichigo was going to have to get his friend back without the Soul Society's help!

* * *

><p>Walking briskly down the street, Ichigo lightly grinds his teeth as an orange brow twitches. His anger and frustration were just about at their boiling points, and he was fed up with the shinigami. If that Jiji didn't want to help, fine, but he was sorely mistaken if he really thought he could order this substitute shinigami around!<p>

His walking pauses for just a moment so he can turn and walk over to a small shop that was tucked away between two larger buildings, almost swallowing up the humble shop completely. Quickly walking inside, the orangette calls out loudly;

"Oi! Geta-boshi!"

"Hai, hai." A tall, sandy haired man steps out, covering a yawn with a plain paper fan as grey eyes glint out from under a green and white striped-bucket hat. "I know why you're here, follow me."

With a small huff, the agitated boy follows after the tired man to the small trap door leading down to a large hidden basement underground. He still had no idea how Urahara built this place... Ichigo gazes around the large underground layer before stopping next to the exiled shinigami. Warm brown eyes gaze up at a large contraption, the same one used to get into the Soul Society. "Can this take me to Hueco Mundo?"

"You wound me with your doubts." Urahara chuckles softly when Ichigo scoffs at his mock-hurt, overly dramatic tone. He looks over to the side with a small smile, snapping his fan out and aging it gently to hide his amused smirk.

"You mean 'us'."

Giving a few blinks in shock, Ichigo looks over to see Ishida pushing his glasses up, Chad standing next to him with shaggy bangs in his dark eyes as always.

"Ishida? Chad? What are you doing here?"

The Quincy scoffs, scowling deeply at the substitute shinigami as he arches a slim brow. "What do you think? We're coming with you."

The large man gives a silent nod, hidden brow furrowing lightly with his worry and concern for his best friend. He was always doing this... Going ahead by himself and putting himself in immediate danger.

Ichigo gazes at his friends, his own frown marring his handsome face. "Guys... I couldn't possibly let you come..." Orange brows deepen in their furrow. "The risk is too great."

"They're our lives to risk, and the risks are the same as when we went to get Rukia. Or do you think we're not strong enough to accompany you?" Ishida snaps lightly as he walks over to the orangette, arms crossing over his chest.

Chad steps up, staring down at Ichigo with an almost hurt expression. He had so much faith in Ichigo, did his friend not have the same feelings?

Guilt wells up at the expression his long time best friend was giving him, and Ichigo offers the gentle giant a sheepish smile. "You're right, I'm sorry." He says softly and then squares his shoulders. "Fine! Do what you want!"

Urahara grins widely. "Great! So now that we're all ready!"

As the shop owner and his large assistant start to get the portal ready, Ichigo pulls out a small green pill and tosses it inside his mouth, gulping it down. A sandaled foot steps out of his sneakered one, shihakushō covered body sliding free from his casually clad one, Ichigo looks over at his body. "Take care of my family, Kon."

Snapping his hand up to salute the solemn looking twin, the modified soul nods. "Of course!"

With a nod, the orangette steps between his friends, staring up at the portal as it starts to open and show an image of a vast desert. "Don't worry, Orihime, we're going to save you." His voice hardens with resolve, eyes narrowing coldly at the thought of Aizen Sōsuke.

_That bastard will pay..._

* * *

><p>Dark pools of azure open slowly, glancing around a white room before a lean body site up, golden strands falling over thin shoulders and tickling an equally trim chest. A shiver travels through his body from the tickling to his bare chest, thin fingers lightly gripping the fallen shoulders of his new kimono to pull them back in place. His head tilts lightly, golden mane tingling as foreign reiatsu starts to pollute the air of Hueco Mundo.<p>

_One shinigami... No, not entirely shinigami. Two humans, but... Different. _

Naruto stands up, ignoring the chill of the floor on his bare feet as he pads across his too-white room and slinks through the door leading an equally too-white hall. These three beings felt strong, and ever since his little mission, the demon has been wanting to fight with someone strong enough to last longer than a minute, scratch that, a second.

"Kyuubi-kun."

The blonde pauses, twitching at the chilling voice and gazing over his shoulder to level a calm stare at the self-proclaimed Lord. A single brow arches.

Sōsuke chuckles softly. "Where are you off to?"

"Out."

"Oh? I didn't give you permission to leave the premises." Brown eyes glint at the demon, demanding his submission.

Cerulean eyes narrow, hair bristling lightly. "I didn't ask." He hisses out, clawed fingers twitching.

"I noticed." His own steely eyes narrow, though his smile stays sickeningly polite. "I don't appreciate it either, all my tools and soldiers need my permission."

Cerulean pools darken to violet, thin whiskers bolding out.** "I agreed to aid you in your war, not to become one of your pets."**

The rumbling growl did nothing to deter the shinigami, his smile never wavering. It only fueled Naruto's rage even more, the violet darkening to an inky purple.

"Now now, Kyuubi-kun, no need to get so hostile." Aizen was determined to quell this creatures sense of freedom and break his will.

**"_Silence_! Do not test me! Or I will destroy your army and end this war with your life!" **Golden locks spike out like needles, starting to crackle with energy.

The smile finally drops into a tense frown. "How insolent. This is how you thank the one so generous to grant you freedom from your prison?"

**"I am tired of your arrogance, Shinigami! Find someone else to be your pet, I will not continue to put up with you!"**

Sōsuke scowls deeply as the demon disappears in a swirl of flames, turning sharply on his heel and striding down the halls. "That unappreciative brat! I will get him to obey me! His reign is over, and he needs to learn just who is in charge and on top!"

* * *

><p>Naruto snarls loudly as he appears in a room, ignoring a startled and terrified gasp from the only occupant. His hair shudders in rage, the strands still spiked up like deadly needles and his whiskers still bolded and streaking his cheeks. He glances over to the trembling girl, inky purple eyes narrowing. <strong>"You."<strong>

Orihime jumps from the growling tone, gulping as large, grey eyes stare at the infuriated blonde. Where did he come from? She stiffens from an impatient growl and whimpers.

"Ye... Yes...?" She whispers out fearfully, voice and body trembling.

**"The humans who came here, they're here to rescue you?"**

The young girl gulps again. "Ye-Yes..." She nods her head, auburn hair bouncing lightly from the motions. She glances over at the window, a guilty expression pushing aside the terrified one.

**"Good." **

Naruto steps over to her,gripping a white clad upper arm before flames consume their bodies and transport the two out of the room.

Inky purple eyes stare at the company of three very strange humans. The blonde gazes at the shocked expressions, his own mask a mask of dull rage. Releasing the girl's arm, he watches in boredom as she rushes over to an orange haired male and throws her arms around his neck. The sobbing was getting on his nerves, and he scoffs lightly as she buries her face into the boy's neck. A blonde brow quirks at the suspicious glares thrown his way, golden mane lightly flittering as their power increases to try and intimidate him.

_How amusing. _


End file.
